A Beginning
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Tamaki's birthday, and Kyouya's left to deal with a tipsy best friend. TamakixKyouya Yaoi.


**A/N: **... I should have finished a Manipulation or Summer Days chapter. I'm sorry guys. Anyway, I'm tired, so... I hope you like this, even though I don't that much.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warning: **Boy love. Yaoi. Lemon. Yep. Don't like it? Stop reading. I don't care.

* * *

Kyouya was not happy. That much was clear, and those who saw him knew to get out of the way.

"Mooooom, where are we going?" Tamaki's voice was slightly slurred. This was due to the fact that the twins had somehow managed to convice the blonde to join them in a drinking game. Unfortunately, Kyouya was late to the birthday party (Tamaki's, as it was) due to a meeting with his father and had arrived when Tamaki was already slightly tipsy.

Kyouya had been livid; Tamaki being drunk could never be a good thing. The rest of the host club had cleared out of there as fast as they could -even Haruhi knew better than to try talking to Kyouya in the mood he was in. The only one who would have even attmpted was currently hanging over the black haired boy's shoulder.

"Your room." Kyouya's voice was icy, though he wasn't necessarily angry at Tamaki. Unfortunately, the blonde took it that way. A pout formed on his face.

"Why're you so mad at me?" he whined. Kyouya sighed; he really didn't want to deal with a distraught Tamaki. He just shook his head.

"It's not you," He said, trying to sound less irritated than before. It didn't work and tears filled Tamaki's eyes.

"You're mad at me and I don't know why," his words were slurring together and Kyouya blocked out the rest of Tamaki's babble as he opened the door to his room. He only glanced around briefly, having been in the room so many times before. The bespectacled boy set Tamaki down on the bed with care, ignoring the continuous stream of words coming from the his mouth.

"Tamaki, you have to change into your pyjamas," Kyouya sighed. Tamaki stopped mid-word and stared at Kyouya for a moment.

"But... But I don't want to!" Tamaki whined.

"Why not?" Kyouya asked through gritted teeth. Why was Tamaki choosing _now _to be obstinant? Tamaki pouted.

"Because you're watching me," he mumbled, drawing his knees to his chest. Kyouya raised an eyebrow; why would that bother him? Tamaki seemed to know what Kyouya was thinking and he scrubbed his face, "You'll be watching."

"Why would that matter? And I can close my eyes if it really bothers you," Kyouya said, sounding only slightly confused. Since when was his best friend so modest? Tamaki eyed him doubtfully.

"Promise?" Kyouya promised and Tamaki demanded he close his eyes. Kyouya did so and stood, crossing his arms.

"I don't see why you're so bothered," he spoke, "It isn't as though-mmf!" Kyouya was cut off as Tamaki's lips landed sloppily on his, nearly hurting as his lips were pressed hard into his teeth. It was rather like the kiss of a child who didn't know what he was doing -of course, that would probably be due to the alcohol. Kyouya fell back, just managing to grab a hold of the bed so he didn't fall completely. The blond sprang away, and Kyouya looked at Tamaki with confusion. His best friend looked like he was about to cry.

"You-you really _don't _like me," he wailed, sounding dispaired. The dark-haired boy stared, still processing what had happened through the shock. Tamaki liked him enough to kiss him? The blonde fled to the bathroom as Kyouya thought. This was certainly intreguing. He had always had something of a crush on his best friend, though he was loathe to use that word for it. He would have never guessed Tamaki would even remotely feel the same. Kyouya smiled slowly before standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Tamaki," he called through the door, knocking softly, "Come out."

"No!" Was the desperate reply, which was followed by a loud hiccup. Kyouya sighed.

"It's pointless to stay in there," he said. When he got no response, he added in a lower voice, "Tamaki, please open the door."

There was a pause before Kyouya heard the door unlock, and a small crack appeared, revealing a violet eye peering out at him. The dark-haired boy pressed the door open farther, and Tamaki allowed it. His hair was a little more disheveled, as though he had run his fingers through it multiple times. The red on his cheeks proved he had scrubbed away tear-tracks.

"You... you-hic-you don't like me," Tamaki mumbled, looking at his feet. Kyouya found his fidgeting rather endearing.

"You didn't give me a chance to think," Kyouya pointed out, "I wasn't expecting that, you know." Tamaki looked up, curiousity in his eyes.

"What do you-" he was cut off as Kyouya pressed his lips to the blonde's. Tamaki emitted a surprised squeak before Kyouya pulled back. The boy stared, "Wh-what... what was-"

"Tamaki," Kyouya began impatiently. Honestly, his best friend could be so thick sometimes, "I like you as much as you like me." Tamaki smiled slowly before attacking Kyouya with a hug, sending them both to the floor.

"I'm so happy," he cried, nuzzling Kyouya's neck affectionately. Kyouya wiggled under Tamaki, shaking his head and pushing his best friend off and sitting on his knees.

"You have to change now, Tamaki," he said patiently. Tamaki smacked his lips and nodded.

"Okay." The blond stripped off his shirt without a further thought. Kyouya swallowed as his eyes travelled up the blonde's smooth stomach and chest before he looked away. He didn't see the delighted grin that curled Tamaki's lips at the action, but he certainly felt it as the blonde's lips brushed his neck.

"T-Tamaki," Kyouya said, frowning as he stuttered. He never _stuttered_, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, Kyouya, don't you want me to?" Tamaki murmured the question into the dark-haired boy's ear. Kyouya shivered.

"No," he said firmly, "First of all, you're drunk."

"But that's the only reason you have, right?" Tamaki persisted, "That's the only thing you can think of to stop this." Kyouya opened his mouth to deny that fact, but realized he couldn't. Nothing he really wanted to voice, anyway. The blonde grinned triumphantly and shifted to straddle Kyouya's waist.

"Tamaki, we shouldn't," Kyouya growled, though his voice held no real threat. Tamaki pressed his lips against his best friend's instead of listening. Kyouya didn't pull away, instead kissing back. The blonde's tongue teased it's way along the crease of Kyouya's lips, which parted easily enough. Tamaki's mouth tasted of sugar and alcohol -Kyouya wondered vaguely about the sugar- but he didn't think about it too much as he was pressed towards the floor.

"You're very flexable, Kyouya," Tamaki murmured teasingly. Indeed, the bespectacled boy was flat on his back with his knees bent beside him. Kyouya hummed.

"Acute observation, Tamaki," he said, an eyebrow raised, "But it isn't the most comfortable position." Tamaki sighed and slid off the darker haired boy.

"Let's go to the bed then," the blonde purred, taking Kyouya's hand and pulling him up. Without even giving a pause for Kyouya to regain his balance, Tamaki pulled him to the bed.

"Are you sure you want-" the bespectacled boy began, but Tamaki cut him off.

"Kyouya, I've wanted this for a long time," he said warningly, removing Kyouya's glasses and dropping them off to the side, "Don't take it away from me on my birthday..." And oh, there it was. That look Kyouya couldn't resist. He pushed Tamaki down onto the bed, their lips meeting and teeth clashing hard. Neither cared, however, as their kiss was deepend with tongues and touches down chests...

"Tamaki-!" Kyouya gasped as cold fingers caressed his half-erect shaft. The lowest of chuckles reverberated through the blonde's chest and Kyouya shivered at the sound. Tamaki's fingers were more skilled than they had any right to be, and so the black haired boy slid his own fingers into his best friend's pants.

And so they were gasping and kissing and _touching_, and Kyouya loved it. He loved the feeling of their skin touching, and the way their sweat mingled. He knew he was putty in the hands of the boy beneath him. But Tamaki was moaning his name in a way that made Kyouya sure that the blonde was the same as he was.

Too soon, the black haired boy felt a pressure growing in his lower abdomen. He moaned Tamaki's name. This made the other boy smile through his panting.

"Me too," he whispered. Tamaki nipped Kyouya's earlobe and whispered, "Let's come together, okay?" Kyouya moaned a response, the heated whisper almost too much for him. He nodded and the blonde boy smiled a little wider.

So they came at the same time. It left the two of them shaking and breathless.

"Thank you," Tamaki finally whispered, once their trembling had calmed. Kyouya lifted his head to look at his best friend.

"For what?" he murmured. Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy, clinging to him.

"For _you_." Kyouya smiled at Tamaki's response; it was so like him. The back of his mind was already wondering how to make this work, and what reactions would be. But he ignored it as he moved under the covers with the blonde.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **This... I don't like it very much. Especially the end. .:sigh:. But, I needed to write something, and so this came out. It's been waiting to be completed forever. Anyway. Enjoy.

Review? Please?


End file.
